Is That a Ramen Machine!
by Cronus the Reaper
Summary: Uzumaki is walking home till what suddenly appeard out of no where. COULD IT BE! IT'S A RAMEN MACHINE! but is there more to this ramen machine than Naruto expects.
1. Default Chapter

As usual, I do NOT own Naruto I just write about them now , and be glad ~~  
  
Chapter 1: IS THAT A RAMEN MACHINE!?  
  
Uzumaki Naruto's stomach grumbled as he returned from another easy mission of finding another rabid cat. He looked around, his pockets were empty, no money another day of mooching off of Iruka- Sensei's pay to buy him some ramen (Not that Iruka minded that much, of course) all the way down the road, the blonde haired kids thought's revolved around the beautiful bowls of ramen that awaited him. He had barely made it halfway to Iruka's house when the young boy stopped cold.  
  
What that what he thought it was.  
  
No way!  
  
It couldn't be  
  
A RAMEN MACHINE!  
  
Naruto ran to the ramen machine, arms outspread as if the machine was some kind of ramen god. He was in so much of a daze that he didn't even feel the impact as he slammed into the machine. Naruto drooled as slowly sleep began to take him, he began to see the sweet, sweet ramen surrounding in giant bowls as he quickly fell asleep, hugging and drooling on the mysterious ramen machine.  
  
~ Notes from the author: Okai it's my first time doing this kind of fan fiction. I mostly write on fictionpress.com, but I think this came out readable  
  
This was based off of my demented ramen machine at my tiny school. LoL I've always had this vision in my head. 


	2. Ramen takes its Revenge

Do to popular demand from many many Naruto Fans I have now made chapter 2 longer!  
  
Now of course as I saw again I do NOT own, Naruto, and be very VERY glad lol  
  
~  
  
Naruto awoke to the chily air that was gripping him. His eyes flew open and looked up at the golden beautiful Ramen that lay stacked inside in little rows within the machine. Naruto grinned sheepishly and began to shake the machine uncontrollably.  
  
"I want my ramen!"  
  
He sounded like a child throwing a tantrum for a toy as he shook, kicked, and bit the machine trying to break into its heavenly contents, ramen.  
  
The sound of footsteps made Naruto stop cold. He surely didn't want to be caught nearly ripping apart yet another machine. Looking around he cursed inwardly realizing that there was no time to hide so he simply leaned on the machine and tried to hide his desire to rip op the machine at least until that person passed.  
  
It was Sasuke who walked by, he was taking a long walk to clear his head after being attacked by a pack of screaming fan girls. Least at this hour hopefully none would be awake. Sasuke stopped and looked at Naruto leaning on the ramen machine, his lower lip twitching. A smirk appeared on his face. He knew what Naruto was thinking. 'Knowing that baka ,he probably had no money to buy anymore ramen.'  
  
Sasuke walked up to Naruto and the machine throwing a random insult at Naruto. Naruto's face grew red with anger and impatience, 'what the hell is he doing here!' his mind screamed.  
  
Saskue pulled out his wallet and uncaringly deposited some money into the machine. Naruto stared, wide eyed, 'HEY! THAT'S MY RAMEN! MINE!' his fingers twitched wanting to push Sasuke out of the way and make out like a bandit with a ramen cup in hand.  
  
Surely Uchiha, wouldn't mind would he?  
  
Saskue, pressing buttons on the ramen machine waited for the ramen to drop so that he could then torture Naruto by simply eating it in front of him. It was pretty hilarious to see Naruto go psychotic from the lack of ramen, intake.  
  
Slowly the machine began to work, the ramen cup moved toward Uchiha Sasuke surrounded in the golden glow of the lights. Sasuke glanced at Naruto, whose eyes were glistening with want. Suddenly the machine whirred and suddenly stopped with the Ramen cup hanging by the hook to drop it down to Sasuke.  
  
Sasuke cursed loudly then looked at Naruto's whose mouth seemed to have dropped five feet and raised his eye brow, " What are you doing just standing there like an idiot." Saskue glared coldly. Naruto didn't seem to hear him, the hanging ramen cup taunted him more screaming EAT ME! EAT ME!  
  
Naruto's body quivered. He needed the ramen. Giving into his impulse he grabbed Sasuke and pushed him aside shaking the ramen machine, hoping that the ramen would fall to Naruto's waiting hands. Sasuke got up and yelled, "What the hell are you doing idiot!"  
  
Naruto was barely able to answer, " My Ramen..!" when BAM!  
  
The machine door swung open spreaking both Sasuke and Naruto with boiling hot water and a metal wall with such force that it knocked out Sasuke and Naruto instantly. The machine laughed as its door closed and Naruto and Sasuke disappeared.  
  
~~ Notes from the author: I know I little cheese, but I think I know where I'm going with this. Lol thank you all again for the reviews lol. Might be until next week till I write the next chapter do to school work and projects. Lol read and review! 


End file.
